ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sanguine Blade
Why has the main page no int mod? Test below and my own experience with this WS seem to indicate that Int plays more of a role than Mnd. Why does the main page carry only mnd and str? Can we pls be referred to some tests? thanks Aphugel 07:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I changed this on main page,,, with int u get FAR higher damage than with mnd. It is simply no question .Aphugel 06:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The reason you get more dmg with INT than with MND is because Sanguine blade uses a different calculation for fINT, which is then multiplied x2, and does not appear to have a cap. NOT because INT is a modifier( WSC). ALL Elemental WS are affected by INT, sanguine just gets more outta it than most. STR and MND are Sanguine's WSC, they wouldn't increase it's dmg at all if they weren't. Changing the main page to reflect its proper WSC, and I'll add a note on the INT difference to prevent confusion in the future. Sanguine Blade as shown by Masamune's test on BG: "fTP=2.75 STR30% MND50% WSalpha=85% fINT=2*(PlayerINT-MobINT)" http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/104123-Weapon-Skills?p=4551785&viewfull=1#post4551785 Martel of Ragnarok--Vagrantdragoon 08:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! this is one of the most important WS for Blu and Pld, need to get this right. Aphugel 16:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---------- So this is the sword version of Energy Steal/Drain (but for HP). Makes sense. --Raydeus 00:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say it's more like Spirit Taker or Mystic Boon, but for HP, seeing as Energy Steal/Drain require the target to have MP for it to drain any, while this WS and Spirit Taker/Mystic Boon simply do damage and convert said damage to HP/MP. Fairly sure this would still give you HP even when used on undead, just as Spirit Taker/Mystic Boon give you MP even if the target had none, or was undead. --Kyrie 01:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Also seems to be directly effected by MAB? Maz Modified: Magic Attack Bonus Currently I'm testing out the new ws and MND obviously has a potent affect on this. I'm fighting Aura Statue in The Shrine of Ru'Avitau. Initially with no +mnd and 54 base I was doing 224 at 100%, After this I stacked on +53mnd in gear and went up to 338~350 dmg, lastly I set Memento Mori and Magic Attack Bonus job trait for a total of +40 MAB and used once again at 100% and broke 450. I continued with this and went to 300%, 54+53mnd +40MAB and managed to hit 501dmg with Sanguine Blade. This WS is heavily modified by MAB and MND. I'm updating face page to reflect findings. ≈Kerayu≈ June 27, 2010 17:00 ::*Additional testing over the last several hours showed that this is much like normal elemental weapon-skills and is susceptible to resist, though it did not occur often. I tested more at 100% over and over again and I was capable of getting 501 damage every time, and this did not change at 300%. The one thing I did notice is that it appears that the more TP you have the higher percentage of Damage dealt is converted to HP restored. Since I did not always have the need for full 500hp restoration I can't confirm this without further testing.≈Kerayu≈ June 27, 2010 22:00 This is probably a shot in the dark. But can anyone test if this weapon skill is enhanced if using a Sanguine Sword? Probably not but I just figured it would be an interesting thing to try and see if that cool red sword now would have a hidden effect relating to this weapon. --ElensarFFXI 16:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) While it is true Magic Attack Bonus increases the damage of magical weaponskills, it's not technically a 'mod', it's part of the damage calculation. Cleaning up this page and the swords category to fix this up. Andradi 03:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, removed the "dINTx2 part in the main section. I'm assuming since this is a magical WS fINT is calculated as per http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Calculating_Weapon_Skill_Damage if not, please re-add this. That fINT x2 statement was semi correct although very misleading, the normal fINT of a WS was replaced simply by (INT-Target INT)*2 in Sanguine. The new 290~ set of WSs seem to not play by the rules and alter the INT check of the equation. Zerahj 08:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) testing 80blu/nin with mind64+72, MaB trait set, memento mori, and +10 MaB in gear. sanguine blade was doing 726 almost every time, seemed to drain around half the damage to hp with 100ish tp, not totally sure. also doesn't stack with sneak attack. edit: just did some more testing and apparently 1 mind = 3 dmg and 4MaB = 18 dmg. works on undead but the damage was cut in half, did not drain. --Crebont 06:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It has been tested elsewhere that both INT and STR also contribute damage as well as MND. Could anyone posting stats and damage also include those? Much MND+ gear also has int, so it's possible the INT is a larger contributer of damage and just not being noticed due to MND also being present.--Chatokun 05:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I did multiple tests with this on lvl 1 mandies in eastt saruta, with no gear an no buffs, testing adding just mnd then just INT then just MAB in multiple numbers from 1-10. even on a lvl 1 mob where your INT vs mob int should be capped some say, adding INT was still adding dmg. INT always added more dmg then MND during my tests even at higher lvl on my 80 BLU vs EP - T mobs INT always added more dmg then mnd. So I always go by MAB> INT> MND in the case of sanguine blade I'll try to post some actually numbers soon an how much of each stat beats the other. the Damage multipliers By TP needs to be changed to HP Drain Multipliers by TP, because the dmg does not increase with TP only the amount of HP drained back, easily tested Via the Martial Anelace. Some tests I did vs low level targets with multiple changes. DMG is first, then stats. STR seems to have an effect also, though very small. The int boost is only 7 compared to MND and STR's 15, simply because I didn't have much int gear without MAB and MND on it, and same with spells. Wish I hadn't sold those snow rings before this test... 352 STR 64 INT 60 MND 60 MAB 0 364 STR 64 INT 60 MND 75 MAB 0 364 STR 64 INT 67 MND 60 MAB 0 356 STR 79 INT 60 MND 60 MAB 0 422 STR 64 INT 60 MND 60 MAB 20 457 STR 64 INT 60 MND 60 MAB 30 --Chatokun 06:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) More testing Base Stats without bonuses STR 63 INT 64 MND 59 Damage: 332 (On Death Wasps in Rolanberry Fields) Based on 7 trials all yielding the same result. Tested using a stronger version of Soulsaber (DMG +7) Damage: 332 DMG on the sword does not modify the WS damage After, I made a series of tests with some stats bonuses. (This is all after verifying that HP MP AGI VIT CHR and DEX do not mod damage) Strength tests STR +7 Damage: 336 STR +8 Damage: 336 STR +9 Damage: 338 STR +10 Damage: 338 STR +11 Damage: 338 STR +12 Damage: 340 STR +13 Damage: 340 STR +14 Damage: 340 Intelligence tests (These used a smaller scale than the Strength, Mind, and MAB tests due to lack of resources) INT +1 Damage: 334 INT +2 Damage: 336 INT +3 Damage: 338 INT +4 Damage: 340 INT +5 Damage: 342 Mind Tests MND +1 Damage: 332 MND +2 Damage: 334 MND +3 Damage: 334 MND +4 Damage: 336 MND +5 Damage: 336 MND +6 Damage: 338 MND +7 Damage: 338 MND +8 Damage: 340 MND +14 Damage: 346 (This one sometimes yielded 344, but it was once in every 5-6 trials) MAB Tests MAB +2 Damage: 338 MAB +5 Damage: 348 MAB +7 Damage: 355 MAB +20 Damage: 398 MAB +25 Damage: 415 Conclusion: 2 MND seem to increase damage by 2 3 STR seem to increase damage by 2 1 INT seems to increase damage by 2 Based on MAB testing, a point of MAB is equivalent to 3.33 points of damage MAB increases damage percent-wise. Thanks to Chatokun. --Ziegh 12:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks good, but the MAB thing is off. It's a straight percent increase. Your base was 332. Therefore: 332 * 1.02 = 338 332 * 1.05 = 348 332 * 1.07 = 355 332 * 1.20 = 398 332 * 1.25 = 415 This matches my numbers too, 352 * 1.20 = 422, 352 * 1.30 = 457. --Chatokun 23:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) TP Effect I have done a large amount of testing for the TP based effect and found these numbers to be consistent. 100% TP = 50% HP of total Weapon Skill damage done recovered. 200% TP = 75% HP of total Weapon Skill damage done recovered. 300% TP = 100% HP of total Weapon Skill damage done recovered. I have found these to be accurate to the best of my ability several times. I am going to update the main page with this info (take off the still in testing note). If it is, somehow, proven wrong just remove it and i will get back to testing. ^_^ --Deszeraeth Kanzaki 01:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ------ Amber Light This ws counts toward elemental ws for amber light build up. --Kongolo (talk) 12:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC)